The present invention relates to a connector assembly adapted to connect a riser to member of a riser device to another riser member for connecting an oil well to an oil rig, comprising a male part and a female part together forming a seat, said male part comprising a male axial portion, said female part comprising a female axial portion opposite to said male axial radial portion, said sealing ring comprising a radially extending annular stem provided with a first and a second axial seal support portion, said axial annular portion interconnecting said first and second seal support surfaces being axially separated, wherein a first axially extending portion extends in a direction axially away from said first seal support surface and a second axially extending portion extends in a direction axially away from said second seal support surface.
Such a connector assembly is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,355. Other examples of sealing rings, connectors and connector assemblies are described in EP-A-0 412 677, GB-B-2 361 275, AT-B-392 143 and NO-B-303 150.
All the above defined prior art connector assemblies reside in the drawback that the sealing is not tight at all occurring internal work pressures.